Bebop and Rocksteady (Out of the Shadows)
Bebop and Rocksteady, or just "Beebs" and "Rock" for short, are major antagonists in the 2016 live-action sci-fi action film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. They are two human criminals who were mutated into a rhinoceros (Rocksteady) and a warthog (Bebop). Their main advantage is their super strength and being armed with machine guns, a tank and motorcycles. Rocksteady was portrayed by the WWE wrestler, Sheamus, and Bebop was portrayed by Gary Anthony Williams. In the film, Rocksteady is of Finnish origin. Roles in the film At the start of the film, Bebop and Rocksteady are transferred between prisons alongside the Shredder by Casey Jones. The two criminals introduce themselves to the Shredder, claiming to be big fans of his work. When the Foot Clan arrives to Casey's convoy to get the Shredder with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on the Foot's heels, Bebop and Rocksteady dispatch Casey and hijack the convoy. Afterwards, Bebop and Rocksteady are seen at their favorite bar, musing that with the Shredder gone, they can start their own Foot Clan. Just then, the Shredder arrives with the Foot, revealing that he's "looking for errand boys" for his own goals. They initially refuse, but once Shredder reveals that they can either serve or die, they fearfully agree. The Foot, with Bebop and Rocksteady in tow, approach Baxter Stockman to synthesize Krang's mutagen for a mutation. When the mutagen is synthesized, the Shredder shoots Bebop and Rocksteady with it, mutating them into their "animal ancestors." The two are thrilled with their stronger forms, though Bebop is slightly disappointed that he is 'a little piggy', and are both shocked when April O'Neil springs from her hiding spot and grabs the mutagen. The newly mutated criminals help the Shredder locate two parts of Krang's teleportation device and succeed, contacting Shredder on their success. During their battle with the Turtles, their brute strength initially gives them the edge, with Bebop punching Leonardo while Rocksteady tackles Raphael. Eventually, the Turtles' superior training and teamwork gains the advantage, with Raph throwing Rocksteady away while Leo and Mikey team up on Bebop. Rocksteady resorts to using a machine gun on a tank in an attempt to shoot the Turtles to stop them from winning. Rather than killing any of the Turtles, Rocksteady destroys the plane causing it to start falling, a mistake Bebop scolds Rocksteady for with the latter apologizing. The plane begins crashing into a river, with Bebop and Rocksteady falling out of the plane. Eventually, they catch up with where the Turtles crashed and the battle continues, with Rocksteady commandeering the tank again (which, this time, helps Bebop). after a short fight, Bebop manages to knock Leo away with the teleport device part, and is catapulted by a falling tree onto the tank with Rocksteady. The turtles then fall down a waterfall at the end of the river, and they don't battle Bebop and Rocksteady again in the movie. In the final battle when Krang finally arrives on earth, Bebop and Rocksteady take on Casey Jones. Jones manages to subdue the two by trapping them in a crate with grenades. April O'Neil then reveals that the two have been taken back to police custody. Gallery Images Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-Out-of-the-Shadows-Bebop-Rocksteady-human.jpg|Rocksteady and Bebop as humans CimlVvZUkAAqxNj.jpg bebo-and-rocksteady.jpg bebop_and_rocksteady___tmnt_out_of_the_shadows_by_plank_69-d9nig3d.png Carriedaway.jpg|"Yep that's my bad, I got carried away" tmnt2016movie_rocksteadybebop_1_by_giuseppedirosso-dafxhht.jpg Videos TMNT Out of the Shadows Clip "Initiating Mutation" Paramount Pictures International Navigation Category:Animals Category:Mutated Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Criminals Category:TMNT Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Imprisoned Category:Minion Category:Partners in Crime Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Fighters Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Thugs Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Affably Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Scapegoat